


Just need a minute (to catch my breath)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Introversion, Literally nothing bad happens in this, M/M, Malec, They love each other so much, Unspecified Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: Alec "takes a moment for himself."





	Just need a minute (to catch my breath)

**Author's Note:**

> As much as my brother lovingly calls me The Grinch, I actually don't have anything against Christmas (you know, aside from its capitalist and consumerism connotations). It's just that it can quickly spiral into the "too much" territory in regards to loudness and people. I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way.
> 
> That being said, despite it being inspired by my family's celebrations, this is not a Christmas fic.
> 
> Happy Holidays, lovelies!

Alec closes the door behind him and leans a hand against it with a sigh.

Music and laughter can still be heard from the living room, but it’s distant enough that at least it doesn’t assault his ears anymore.

He moves from the door and sits down on their bed, currently sporting burgundy sheets streaked with gold. The covers are soft and slippery beneath his calloused palm, and he finds himself blushing upon remembering the morning’s.. _activities_.

Alec falls back onto the bed with a tired sigh, the tension in his shoulders already starting to dissipate now that he can actually hear himself think. Soon, he’ll get up and return to the party, he tells himself. He just needs a moment first.

Alec doesn’t know for how long he lies there, enjoying the relative silence, before he hears the door to the bedroom open and then gently close. He doesn’t bother levering himself up, or opening eyes that had fallen shut at some point; after all, the room is spelled to only allow two people in.

The bed dips beside him, ringed fingers slotting perfectly between his own.

Alec’s lips twitch.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Magnus replies, equally as soft. “You okay?”

Alec hums.

“Just needed a break.” He lifts his free hand and rubs at his eyes. His limbs feel like they’re filled with lead; he must’ve been here longer than he thought. “I’ll come back out in a minute.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, but Alec can feel his eyes on him. Then the bed shifts as Magnus bends down and places a featherlight kiss on Alec’s cheek.

“Stay here,” he says.

He’s gone from Alec’s side and the room before Alec can even think to reply. He vaguely registers that the music stops, replaced by a chorus of distorted voices. Then, nothing.

Minutes later, the bedroom door opens again.

Alec lifts his head and raises an eyebrow in silent question.

Magnus shrugs.

“I decided to cut the party short,” he says casually. He moves towards the vanity and starts the process of removing his various jewelry.

Alec blinks. He throws a quick glance at the clock standing on their bedside table.

“Magnus, it’s not even midnight.”

Magnus chuckles.

“Believe it or not, Alexander, but not all of my parties end in the early hours of morning.”

Alec frowns, seeing right through the flippant response.

“Magnus, you didn’t have to end it early because of me. I would’ve managed.”

“Oh?” Magnus snaps himself into his nightwear—only a pair of black sweatpants, far too thin to be considered decent—and crawls to lie on top of Alec in bed. Alec automatically wraps his arms around him to keep him in place. “I must admit, considering all of the meticulous planning I put into this, I’m glad to hear that at least you didn’t flee because you were getting bored.”

Alec rolls his eyes, even as he feels heat rise to his cheeks.

“I didn’t ‘flee.’ And that’s not what I—”

“I know,” Magnus interrupts him, chuckling. He leans down and presses their lips together. Alec can tell it was supposed to be just a quick peck, but it doesn’t take long before it deepens into something more heated.

All too soon, however, Magnus draws back and looks at him.

“I know,” he repeats, voice more serious this time. “But I don’t want you to simply ‘manage,’ Alexander. I want you to _enjoy_ yourself. The moment you don’t, that’s when we end it.”

Alec hums thoughtfully.

“You don’t have to stop because I do, though,” he points out. “Not if you’re having a good time.” 

“True,” Magnus agrees. “I don’t have to. But I wouldn’t be able to enjoy myself if I knew you didn’t, Alexander.” He kisses Alec again, light and soft. “It really is that simple.”

Alec exhales slowly, hands moving up and down the warm skin of Magnus’ sides.

“I don’t deserve you,” he mumbles softly.

The words roll off his tongue without conscious thought, but Alec doesn’t regret them, not when Magnus smiles at him like he always does when he thinks Alec has gifted him with something rare and precious: equal parts surprised, happy, and achingly affectionate.

“Well, although I’m fairly certain you have that one wrong, darling,” he purrs, eyes gleaming in familiar mischief. “I _do_ have some ideas on how you can make it up to me.”

Alec raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Is that so?”

Magnus hums and nuzzles into his neck. The drag of his goatee against sensitive skin makes Alec shiver.

“That is, if you’re not too tired?”

Alec smirks into Magnus’ hair and nips at the other’s earlobe, earning himself a surprised gasp.

“For you? Impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
